Pokémon: New Life
by RustyDale
Summary: Someone from the real world wakes up in the world of the Pokémon Anime!
1. Episode 1: Wait, I Choose Who?

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

An alarm clock blared out in the dark room next to a messy bed. In it was a 16 year old, long sandy blonde haired man named Dustin. He held out his hand to hit the button, but because he wasn't looking, he missed a few times before finally stopping that wretched noise.

 _"Finally."_ Dustin thought. He looked over to see the time.

 **6:32.** " _Why'd it go off at 6:30? I don't..."_ "That's not my alarm clock." Dustin said out loud.

He looked down.

"This isn't my bed."

He looked around.

"This isn't my room."

He was silent for a few seconds.

"WHERE AM I?!!!!"

Dustin is now in the world of the Pokémon Anime! Luckily, Dustin knew a lot about the anime, so he would feel right at home, but he's very far from home. It's not really important what he did or was in the real world, because this world is vastly different from the world he knows!

Dustin ran to look in a mirror that hanged next to a dresser and turned on the light to see someone who looked... sort of like him, but different.

"Oh no... where am I?" He asked.

Dustin opened the door in the room to find that he was upstairs. So, he walked down to see a table with an assortment of items on it. Clothes, a backpack, and a package with a note on it. Dustin looked down to read it.

 **Don't forget to give this to Professor Oak!**

 _"That looks like my handwriting."_ he thought. _"Wait, that says Professor Oak."_

Dustin saw a window covered by curtains, which he opened. Outside he saw some houses scattered around. The one that caught his attention, though was the barnhouse, which had a strange looking bird on the roof.

 _"It that a... Dodrio?!"_

He internally freaked out.

 _"I'M IN THE ANIME!!"_

Dustin was pretty much hyperventilating now. He knew that it wasn't a dream. It felt real, but how could he have gotten here?

"Why am I here?! I should be... dead." said Dustin.

"The car accident! I've been reincarnated into the Pokémon Anime."

He looked back at the package.

 _"Well, I guess that I should take this to Oak, after I get dressed, course."_

He put on a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, with jeans and cool looking tennis shoes. He pulled the backpack over his shoulders and grabbed the package. It was heavier than he expected, but he could still easily bring it to Professor Oak's house, which wasn't that far away from his new house.

 _"So this is my life now."_ he thought. _"I'm a freakin' delivery guy."_

He walked and walked until he finally made it the gates, which were open. Dustin knocked twice on the door and someone opened it.

"Dustin!" said Professor Oak. "You finally made it. Oh, and you have my package! I can't believe my Poké Balls got sent my assistant's house instead of mine.

 _"Assistant?"_

"Come in!" Oak said. "Two of the 10 year olds are already here."

Dustin went upstairs with him to see a large room with many electronics in it.

 _"This is really happening."_

"Come on, Gramps. Can we get a Pokémon now?" said a blue shirt wearing dude.

 _"Gary. Of course it's him, but who's the other kid?"_

The kid had black hair and had on glasses with a puffy white jacket on.

"Dustin, you know my grandson, Gary." said Oak.

He pointed at the other kid.

"That's Clark."

Clark ran over to Dustin.

"N..nice to meet you, sir." he nervously said.

"You can just call me Dustin, dude."

"Oh, sorry." Clark responded.

"There's also supposed to be another kid, but i don'tknow where he is."

"GRAMPS! I'm fed up with waiting. I want my Pokémon now." Gary yelled.

Oak scowled at him.

"Fine, pick your Pokémon." Oak sighed.

Clark was filled with excitement. "I bet he's going to pick Charmander! It looks like a strong Pokémon."

"Well, I think he'll pick Squirtle."

 _"I KNOW that he'll pick Squirtle."_

Gary picked up one of the Poké Balls.

"I choose Squirtle!" he said as he threw the ball.

It opened, revealing a blue turtle looking thing with a brown shell.

"SQUIRTLE!" it yelled.

"It looks like I got a best Pokémon here!" said Gary.

He put his Pokémon back in the ball.

"Clark, pick your Pokémon." said Professor Oak.

Clark went over to look at the two remaining Poké Balls.

 _"He looks like the type of guy who would pick Bulbasaur."_

"I choose Bulbasaur!" he said.

Clark held up the ball with pride.

"Good choice, Clark." said Oak. "I guess this means the Charmander is for the other kid."

 _"Wait, this is my chance!"_

"Actually, Professor Oak." said Dustin. "What if I took the Charmander?"

"Well, what do you mean?" Oak asked.

"I go on a Pokémon journey like these two. I could even become a Pokémon master!"

"Dustin, you're not ten. Your opportunity has passed to do something like that."

"Has it really?" Dustin walked over to the Poké Ball and picked it up. "With Charmander, I'll get 8 gym badges and compete in the Pokémon league! In fact, I'll even beat your grandson in it!"

"Hahaha! That's not gonna happen, loser! I'm going to become the best Pokémon trainer in the world."

"Not if I beat you in the league!"

 _"Can I?"_

"You're on!"

"Settle down, Gary!" said Oak. "Look Dustin, I'll let you go only if you help out Gary and Clark on their travels."

"Not happening, Gramps!" said Gary. "He can go with that other kid, but not with me. Gary Oak doesn't need a babysitter!"

"Alright, Gary. He'll go with Clark, then."

 _"Why?!! Can't I just have fun in this new world?"_

"Cool!" said Clark. "I'll study a ton of Pokémon for you, Professor. Thanks!" He ran out of the building.

"Hey, wait up!" Dustin yelled.

He ran to catch up with him.

"Clark, you have no idea what you're getting into."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that I know how things work in this world. You can't just run off like that. I mean, I'm forced to go with you, so we're doing things my way. Okay?"

Clark sighed. "Fine, I will."

"By the way, here's your Pokédex and Poké Balls."

He handed them to Clark.

"We might as well see Charmander and Bulbasaur's Pokédex entries."

"Go, Charmander!"

"Go, Bulbasaur!"

The balls opened and out came the two starters.

Dustin looked down at his Charmander.

"Char! Charmander!" it said.

 _"I really have my own Pokémon!"_

He pulled out his Pokédex.

 **"CHARMANDER. A FLAME BURNS ON THE TIP OF ITS TAIL FROM BIRTH. IT IS SAID THAT A CHARMANDER DIES IF ITS FLAME EVER GOES OUT"**

"Wow!" said Clark. "Bulbasaur's entry was very different."

"Let's check his moves.

FLAMETHROWER.

LEER.

"Well, that's cool, I guess."

"Yeah, very, very, VERY COOL!"

 _"What's up with this kid?"_

"Return, Charmander!"

Suddenly, something ruffled the bushes to the east. A purple rat jumped out towards Clark's backpack.

"Wow, what's that?"

"A Rattata, don't bother catching it, it's..."

"BULBASAUR, USE TACKLE!"

"Wait!"

Bulbasaur ran and smacked right into the stomach of the Rattata. The painful tackle caused Rattata to hit the ground and get dizzy. It hissed at Bulbasaur and bit at him.

"Bulba!"

"Oh no, Bulbasaur!" said Clark.

"You should let the Rattata go." said Dustin.

"WAIT! I have an idea! Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip!"

Two green whips came out of the seed Pokémon and grabbed the Rattata.

"Poké Ball, GO!"

The ball hit Rattata right on the head and sucked him in.

 _"He's not gonna catch it."_

The Poké Ball clicked.

 _"He caught it."_

"Alright! I caught a Rattata." yelled Clark.

"Relax, kid. It's just a Rattata." said Dustin.

"Yeah, well it's my Rattata."

Dustin and Clark continued to walk through Route 1 until they came across a waterfall with a water. It looked like someone was even fishing there.

 _"Misty."_

"Hey!" yelled Clark. "What are you trying to catch?"

"Oh, it doesn't really matter." said Misty. "I'm a water type trainer, so I'm trying to catch them all."

Dustin looked over at her bike.

"Nice bike." he said.

"Thanks."

 _"Enjoy it while it lasts."_

After a little while, it started to rain hard on the journey.

"Wow, it's a good thing Charmander isn't out of it's Poké Ball, huh?" said Clark in the rain.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Dustin.

 **CRACK!!!**

Suddenly, a large lightning bolt appeared in the air. Clark ran away while Dustin watched, knowing who created that. It stopped the rain and created a rainbow in the sky.

"WOAH." said Clark as he pointed to the sky at Ho Oh. "What Pokémon is that?"

"No clue." responded Dustin.

 _"I can't tell this guy about Ho Oh."_

"Let's just get to Viridian City."

They both walked toward the large town, continuing on their adventure.


	2. Episode 2: Rattata Emergency!

_"Wow. Viridian City is a lot bigger than I thought."_

Dustin and Clark made it to the edge of the town, seeing a police station near by. An officer with blue hair walked up to them.

"ID, please." said Officer Jenny.

"Um, I don't have an ID." said Clark.

"Yeah, you do." said Dustin. He pulled out his Pokédex.

"Oh, you must be trainers from Pallet!" said Jenny. "You look a little old, though."

"Well, I'm Professor Oak's assistant. I'm just passing through."

"Alright, well enjoy your stay!" said Jenny.

"Thanks!" said Clark.

The two walked to the Pokémon Center. They walked up to the front desk.

"Hey, we're just here for the free rooms." said Dustin.

"Sounds good!" said Nurse Joy. "You can use them."

 _"Actually, we could do something else to kill time."_ "Hey, could we use the field in the back to battle?" asked Dustin.

"Of course, just don't let your Pokémon get hurt." said Jenny.

"Thanks!" said Clark.

They left to go to the battlefield.

"Go, Bulba..."

"Wait, don't use Bulbasaur." said Dustin.

"Why?"

"If wouldn't be fair. I only have Charmander. Fire beats grass."

"Well, ok." said Clark. "GO, RATTATA!"

He sent out the rat Pokémon.

"Go, Charmander!" said Dustin.

"Char, Charmander!" said the lizard.

"Alright, Charmander. Use Flamethower!"

Charmander blew waves of fire at Rattata.

"Dodge it, Rattata!"

It side stepped out of the way, but some of the flame did hit it.

"Use tackle!"

"Tata!"

It ran towards Charmander, who got in a stance, ready to take the blow.

"Charmander, jump!" yelled Dustin.

It jumped over the Rattata.

"Use Flamethower at its back!"

It hit the rat dead-on.

"Alright, we're done." said Dustin. "I don't want to hurt it."

"Fine." said Clark. "Man, you're really..."

 **POW!**

A sound came from the Center.

"What was that!" asked Clark.

A hot air balloon floated near the top of the building.

 _"Team Rocket."_

"We have to help the Pokémon in there." said Clark. "Come on, Rattata!"

"Rattata!" said the rat.

They quickly ran in to see Team Rocket surrounding Ash and the others.

"Hey, stop it!" said Clark. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Hahaha, get them, Ekans!" said Jessie.

"EKANS!"

"Rattata, dodge it!" said Clark.

The Rattata tried to, but Ekans grabbed onto it, causing it to struggle.

"No! Stop it!" yelled Clark.

"Haha. You're such a weak trainer." said Jessie. "Tell you what. We'll let you and your pathetic Rattata leave."

By this point, Ash and the others left to another room.

"We need to get the Pokémon, Jessie. Leave him." said James.

"Ekans, come back." said Jessie.

"EKANS!"

The thieves went to the room where Ash and the Poké Balls were.

"Wait!" yelled Dustin. "Charmander, Flame..."

"Koffing!"

It spewed out smog in the air, knocking out Dustin and Charmander.

Meanwhile, Clark was holding his Rattata in the room Nurse Joy was in.

"We'll send Rattata to Pewter City!" said Joy.

The Poké Ball containing Rattata was put on the convertor belt.

...

Very early in the next day, Dustin woke up inside a destroyed Pokémon Center.

"Wow, this looks bad." he said. "Charmander, return."

The building was absolutely wrecked.

 _"I just got beat by James' Koffing. I don't belong here. I'm not a good trainer."_

"I need to change things up and catch some Pokémon." he said. "I guess Viridian Forest is the best place to go and do that."

So Dustin left to go to Viridian Forest to become the very best.


	3. Episode 3: Battle at the Museum Part 1

After what seemed like an eternity, Dustin finally made it through the Viridian Forest. With the exception of a single battle with a samurai cosplayer, nothing seemed to happen. Sure, the battle was nice, (Even though he lost to Pinsir) he felt better about the journey. He felt like he was forming a friendship with the Charmander Oak gave him. For once, he felt like he belonged somewhere.

Dustin looked to see a city, not that far from him. It had everything he needed. A Pokémon Center, a Pokémart, and best of all, a gym.

"Man, it's good to finally be out of that forest." said Dustin. "Wish I could of caught something in there."

He remembered trying to catch a Weedle. He was about to catch it, but that's when Samurai got in the way, allowing it to run away.

Dustin ran to Pewter City, noticing the gym on the way to the Pokémon Center.

 _"That's going to be one tough battle"_ he thought. _"I can't even attempt it unless I have two Pokemon."_

Dustin walked through the doors of the healing center. Nurse Joy healed his Charmander and since it was getting dark out, Dustin decided to just stay in the center with Charmander, watching fights on the T.V. in the main room. A girl walked up behind him.

"So, you're a Pokémon trainer?" she asked.

Dustin looked to see a girl his age wearing a white and red baseball tee with jeans and shoulder-length brown hair.

"Uh, yeah." said Dustin. "That's why I'm at the Pokémon Center."

"Ok, it was kind of a stupid question." she chuckled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to battle?"

"Well, I just healed up my Charmander, so I'm not sure I should..." he said as he pointed to his Charmander. "Charmander, do you want to fight?"

Charmander thought about it and nodded.

"Well then, it's settled" she said. "Meet me outside."

She turned and walked away.

"Oh, my name's Skyler, by the way."

"Dustin"

Behind the Pokémon Center was a small area where trainers could practice and battle. Nothing major was meant to happen there. Until now...

Dustin and Charmander stood at one end of the ring with Skyler at the other end.

"Go, Clefairy!" she yelled as she threw her Poké ball.

A small pink creature appeared, saying its name out loud.

"I'll let you go first, since you seem like you're less experienced." she said, then smirked.

"Oh, whatever. Charmander, use Flamethrower!"

A huge flame came out of his mouth and hit Clefairy straight on.

"Cle!" it yelled as it fell to the ground.

"Oh no! Use Pound!" said Skyler.

Clefairy attempted to hit Charmander with it's fist, but Dustin had it dodge.

"Alright, then. Clefairy, use Metronome!"

Clefairy wiggled it's finger and opened it's mouth, a white light forming in it.

"Oh crap." said Dustin. "Is that..."

"HYPER BEAM?!" yelled Skyler.

Dustin and Charmander jumped out of the way as Clefairy shot out a large white beam, hitting the museum near the center. Dustin and Skyler gasped as Clefairy fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Clefairy, return!" said Skyler. "Oh, man! We have to get over there now and make sure everyone's ok.'

"Right!"

The two trainers ran to the museum. It was much larger inside than it looked on the outside. One of the museum attendants walked up to them.

"Skyler! i'm assuming this is your Clefairy's doing?" he said.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I guess i need to be more careful."

"Well, last time you put a thunderbolt through my car. I should you not to use Metronome, it's not safe!"

Dustin couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked angrily.

"It sounds like you and Clefairy have a little history in this town, don't you?"

"They certainly do." said the scientist. "My name's Nate, by the way, and you two are going to help find my lost Pokémon. The Hyper Beam must've startled it. I think it's hidden somewhere in the building."

"Woah, hold up." said Dustin. "My Pokémon didn't use Hyper Beam!"

"You WERE apart of this battle." said Skyler. "I think you should be a good samaritan and help me out."

At that moment, the three could hear glass breaking on the second floor.

"Come on!" said Skyler as she ran up the stairs.

Dustin didn't want to, but ended up following her anyways. Dustin saw many exhibits and glass cases on the top floor filled with many different fossils and other prehistoric items.

"Dustin, I found it." yelled Skyler. "But, what... is it?"

She had a confused look on her face as she stared at a blue squid-like creature with a tan shell on its back.

"Omanyte." whispered the creature.

Dustin pulled out his Pokédex.

 **OMANYTE, THE SPIRAL POKÉMON. BELIEVED TO HAVE LIVED OVER 2 BILLION YEARS AGO, RECENT RESEARCH INDICATES THAT IT WAS ABLE TO CONTROL ITS BUOYANCY BY STORING AND RELEASING AIR IN ITS SHELL.**

"Wow, that's a pretty rare Pokémon!" said Skyler.

Right then, Omanyte sprayed water towards Skyler, hitting hrt in the face. She jumped away as Dustin tried grabbing the wiggly beast. Omanyte then jumped on his head, covering his face.

"Hey, get off!" yelled Dustin. "Charmander, come out out."

Charmander came out of its Poke Ball.

"Stratch his thing off of me."

Charmander stratched, but just as it's claws are about to connect, Omanyte jumped out of the way, scratching Dustin instead.

"Ah! Charmander!" said Dustin.

"Omanyte is getting away!" yelled Skyler. "Clefairy, go!"

Skyler released Clefairy, but it fell to the ground due to exhaustion from the Hyper Beam attack.

"Oh no! Clefairy's still tired!" said Skyler.


	4. Episode 4: Battle at the Museum Part 2

"OMANYTE!"

Omanyte spewed water toward Charmander.

"Dodge it, Charmander!" yelled Dustin.

Charmander tried to dodge, but Omanyte's Water Gun hit Charmander in the chest. Omanyte then wiggled down the stairs.

"Oh, you're not getting away from me!"

Dustin jumped down the stairs, grabbing its shell in the process.

"Got ya!" said Dustin. "Wait, what?"

Omanyte had proceeded to withdraw in its shell with no tentacle in sight.

"Looks like it's trying to hide." said Nate.

"Well, it's not gonna help him now."

Dustin held out the Omanyte towards Nate.

"I believe this guy belongs to you."

"Actually, I have an idea." proclaimed Nate. "I have more than enough data on Omanyte, but almost no data on Omastar. What if you took Omanyte with you?"

Dustin thought about it. He thought it would be nice to have another friend on the journey. Plus, he could actually battle Brock with two Pokémon.

"That'd be great!" said Dustin.

He grabbed one of his spare Poké Balls and pressed it on top of Omanyte. The ball opened, closed, and shook a few times, but eventually, it stopped.

"Wow, I caught by first Pokémon!" said Dustin. "That counts, right? I did battle it."

Nate laughed. "I'd count it."

Dustin yawned. "Welp, I'm tired. I gotta get back to the Pokémon Center before..."

"NOT UNTIL YOU FINISH OUR BATTLE!"

Skyler and Clefairy (who seemed to have recovered from the Hyper Beam) ran down the stairs.

"Skyler, it's like, midnight."

"No, me and Clefairy will win right now."

"Clefairy!"

It pointed straight at Omanyte's Poké Ball.

"Alright, fine." said Dustin. "I'll meet you with this Omanyte, but NO METRONOME ATTACKS!"

Skyler laughed.

Both Dustin and Skyler were back at the Poké Centers arena. Clefairy stood pridefully, ready to win.

"Alright, go Omanyte!" said Dustin.

He threw the Poké Ball out, releasing Omanyte. It looked around, blinked a few times, and looked towards Dustin.

"Omanyte..." it said in a low tone.

It wiggled toward Dustin and attached itself to its leg.

"No, Omanyte! Get off and battle!"

"Now's your chance, Clefairy." said Dustin. "Use Doubleslap!"

"Please get off and use Omanyte."

Omanyte looked at Clefairy and jumped off, shooting water out of its mouth, hitting the fairy Pokémon.

"Cle!" It fell to the ground.

"Clefairy? Are you ok!"

Clefairy got up and shook off the water.

"Pound it, Clefairy!"

Clefairy's hand glew white.

"Withdraw!"

Omanyte hid in its shell, causing Clefairy's attack to do almost nothing."

 _"Wow."_ said Dustin. _"I could really use that to my advantage against Brock."_

"Omanyte, Tackle it now!"

Omanyte got back out of its shell and hit Clefairy straight in the face. Clefairy spun around on one leg and dropped to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Looks like Clefairy is unable to battle." said Dustin. "I win."

"You did good, Clefairy." said Skyler as she returned her pink Pokémon. "That Omanyte is pretty strong! It could definitely beat Brock!"

"How do you know about Brock?" asked Dustin.

"I've lived in Pewter City all of my life. I've even battled Brock a few times for fun. His Geodude's taken out Clefairy one too many times!" She laughed. "But I think it's time to leave this place and go on a journey, you know?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm a Pokémon trainer."

 _"I didn't really have a choice."_ he thought. _"I'm kind of stuck here."_

"Hey, what if we traveled together?" she asked. "It'd get pretty boring if it was just me and Clefairy."

"You know, that's not such a bad idea." said Dustin. "Sure, why not."

And so Dustin had made a new friend that day.

 **Next Time: Dustin's first gym battle!**


	5. Episode 5: Gym Leader Surprise!

It'd been a few days since the skirmish at the Pokémon Center and Dustin has spent that time training for Brock. Skyler's Clefairy has been a good training partner, but it was time for him to attempt the gym.

Dustin walked in through the front to the arena while Skyler and Clefairy (who seems to prefer staying out of its Poké Ball) went up to the bleachers.

 _"This is it. My first gym battle."_ thought Dustin. _"I can take Brock out, no problem."_

The man on the other side was surrounded in shadow.

"So, you've come to challenge me?" he said. "This will be a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle. Do you understand?"

Dustin noticed something wasn't right.

"Yes..." he said, wondering what was going on.

The man laughed.

"You'll actually be my first challenger!"

He walked out of the shadows.

"My name is Flint! Let the battle begin!"

 _"What?!"_ thought Dustin. _"I must've taken too long to train! Brock's gone with Ash already."_

"Go, Geodude!" said Flint.

Geodude appeared in the middle of the arena, yelling out its name.

"Looks like I'll be using Omanyte!"

The shelled creature appeared on the other side.

"Geodude! Use Tackle!"

"Geo!"

Geodude flew toward Omanyte at a fast pace.

"Water Gun, Omanyte!"

"Omanyte..."

Omanyte blasted water out of its mouth, hitting Geodude directly. The rock Pokémon fell back and hit the ground.

"Geodude!" yelled Flint. "Get up and use Mega Punch!"

Geodude's right fist glew white as it headed toward the prehistoric Pokémon. It connected with Omanyte's shell.

"Oh no, Omanyte."

Omanyte was damaged, but still in the game.

"Go for another Mega Punch!"

"Dodge it and use Water Gun!"

Omanyte jumped to the right, causing Geodude to miss. It then sprayed a stream of water, hitting Geodude and causing the rock monster to drop, not getting up.

"Wow. I'm impressed." said Flint. "But there's no way you're beating my next Pokémon! Go, Rhyhorn!"

A gray rhino appeared out of the Poké Ball, roaring loudly.

"He's got a Rhyhorn?!" said Skyler from the bleachers. Clefairy also looked shocked

 _"Damn, I wasn't expecting that."_ thought Dustin.

"Horn Attack, now!" said Flint.

Rhyhorn bolted toward Omanyte.

"Withdraw, Omanyte."

Omanyte hid in its shell. Rhyhorn slammed the shell straight into one of the rocks in the arena, knocking it out. Dustin stared at his fainted Pokémon.

"You did good, Omanyte." said Dustin as he returned it. "But now its time for you, Charmander!"

Charmander came out. He saw the large beast.

"Char..." it said, scared.

"Charmander, use flamethrower!" said Dustin.

Charmander blasted fire out of its mouth.

"Rhyhorn! Keep going and use Horn Attack."

Rhyhorn pushed through the flames.

"Charmander! Jump."

Charmander stopped the fire attack and jumped, landing on top of the Rhino's head. Rhyhorn tried to buck Charmander, so the salamander decided to grab its horn for support.

 _"Man, what do_ _I do?"_ thought Dustin. _"Charmander's gonna hurt itself if Rhyhorn accidentally hit one of the rocks. Wait a minute..."_

"Charmander! Cover Rhyhorn's eyes!"

"What?!" said Flint.

Charmander put its hands over the Rhyhorn's eyes. The Rhyhorn proceeded to run and jump all around the arena, hitting the rocks. With each rock hit, Rhyhorn got a little more damaged until he finally dropped to the ground.

"Rhyhorn!" yelled Flint. "I can't believe this. You won."

"I can't believe it, either." said Dustin. "I think I just got lucky."

"No, having Charmander cover Rhyhorn's eyes was good strategy."

"I would've never thought of that!" said Skyler as she walked down to them.

Flint smirked. "I think you deserve this."

He held out a shiny badge toward Dustin, who grabbed it.

"Wow, my first gym badge." said Dustin. "Seven more to go!"


End file.
